Sugar Rush
by Sparky The Tomboy
Summary: It's time to follow the stories of the Avengers children. Abba Stark is confident that she and her friends Michael, Leo, and Torden' , along with her little brother Peter, have a great chance of becoming great heroes just like their parents. But, maybe they've bitten off a little more than they can chew. SLASH Tony/Steve, Bruce/Clint, Pre: Natasha/Clint, Pepper/Natasha, Thor/Loki


Steve grinned, holding the infant close to his chest, the grin just growing wider when she opens her eyes and looks at him. From his place sitting next to the bed, Tony chuckles as he watches his fiancée hold the infant.

"He likes her," he turns to the brown haired women lying in the bed, "Doesn't he?"

"No." Tony stated, shaking his head, "He loves her." The woman just smiled in acknowledgement.

"FRIENDS!" All three adults look up just in time to see Thor burst open the door and come tromping into the room. The Asgardian failed to take notice of the shocked look on everyone's faces, too busy looking around the room for something. As soon as his eyes landed on the infant in Steve's arms, he practically melted. Rushing forward, he practically jumped in place, begging the War veteran to let him hold the 'miniature Tony'.

"Well, I don't know." Steve turned to Tony and the woman in the bed.

"Emma and I don't have a problem with it." Tony said, Emma nodding her head in agreement, "As long as you calm down and promise to be very gentle with her."

"But of course." As is to prove his honesty, the god sat down one of the chairs. Steve smiled, walked over, and very carefuly gave the baby to Thor. After helping him adjust how he was holding her, so it was both comfortable for the baby and him, Steve stepped back, a gracious smile on his face.

"Ah, I see that you've already started flaunting her around Tony."

Everyone smiled as Natasha walked in, along with Clint and Bruce who seemed to be discussing something.

"Come on Tasha," Tony said, putting a hand to his chest and giving her his most dashing smile, "Can you really say that you're surprised. I mean, who wouldn't want to flaunt the most perfect child in the world?"

The red head glared slightly at him, still managing to look threatening despite the 3 month bulge in her stomach. Clint laughed, and walked over to clap a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Congratulations Stark," he said, "On being the first of us to actually end up with a kid."

"And congratulations to you as well Emma." Bruce said, from where he was hugging said woman, "Though I'm pretty sure you deserve it much more than Tony."

Tony feigned a look of mock indifference while Emma just laughed lightly. "I don't know Bruce. Personally, I believe Tony did just as much, maybe even more work than myself." She said, placing her hand over the man's, "I mean, he's done so much for me. Payed for all my medical bills, let me stay in his home, payed for my clothes and food, and even went out of his way to get me special foods during my cravings"

There was a happy silence in the room, broken only by the sound of Thor continuing to coo over the baby in his arms. During the silence, the rest of the men present migrated over in that particular direction, discussing the infant and the baby Natasha would be having soon enough.

"You know Emma," said woman looked up at the red head, looking at her as she watched the men, "you should consider yourself lucky. Tony doesn't often go so far out of his to fix a mistake he's made."

"I know." A wistful look came onto Emma's face as she spoke, "But I don't see how you could possibly see something like that, as a mistake She gestured to the scene before them.

The men were all still crowded around the same spot, laughing and talking. Except, now instead of Thor, Bruce was holding the baby in his arms, a very worried and flustered look on his face as he tried to convince someone else to take her in fear that he would hurt her.

Both women smiled as they watched. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Natasha said after a few moments of watching, "Definitely no mistake here."

And that's where they all stayed, in a wonderful, happy warmth and celebration. Celebrating the birth, of Abba Coulson Stark.


End file.
